Bombadil Goes Dancing
by Old Tommy B
Summary: A poem based on Tolkien's "The Adventures of Tom Bombadil."


Author: Old Tommy B.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Be warned: This poem is meant to be a continuation of Tolkin's "The Adventures of Tom Bombadil" and its companion, "Bombadil Goes Boating." Feedback is appreciated.

Bombadil Goes Dancing

"Old Tom Bombadil was a merry fellow;

bright blue his jacket was, and his boots were yellow,

green were his girdle and his breeches all of leather;

he wore in his tall hat a swan-wing feather.

He lived up under Hill, where the Withywindle

ran from a grassy well down into a dingle."

-The Adventures of Tom Bombadil

Brown leaves had passed away, white snow was falling,

quiet sat the sleeping trees, but the river's calling

song sang still among the stones, down the Withywindle,

and dancing gaily to it's tune, Old Tom Bombadillo!

"Hey, come, derry-dol, merry-dol, my darling!

here I dance at river's edge, but where's my singing starling?

Gone away on errand? Are you sleeping in some hollow?

Come sing a merry song, and Old Tom Bombadil will follow!"

Starling said, from deep inside of his cozy hollow,

"March your boots back to your home, I'll sing no song to follow!

Winter's come, and decent folk are hiding from the frost

as you should be yourself!" Old Tom replied, "That be your loss!

I sing under sun and moon, in summer, fall, and winter;

but if you will not sing till spring, then I'll go on now thither."

Then off sprang Bombadil! His yellow boots a-leaping

over mound and under branch, but the starling peeping

out from his cozy hollow by the dancing river

thought only of the cold that made him shake and sneeze and shiver.

On tramped Bombadil, until he reached a warren;

called he to the rabbit-folk, "Time to stop your snoring!

Come along and sing with me! Join me in my fun!

I'll dance as fast as you can play your stomping feet for drums!"

Cried out the rabbit-chief, "Old Tom, stop your yelling!

All the rabbit folk are are hiding deep inside our dwelling

till the frost is gone away, and till the snow stops falling;

and until then, Bombadil, we shan't heed your calling!"

Tom said, "Then let you and starling shiver till the springtime!

But Old Tom shall chorus and be merry in the meantime!"

Rabbits heard him dancing off, but thought they of the weather

and of its icy breath, and they huddled close together.

On Tom darted till he came upon the grassy dell

where the Withywindle sprang from under icy shell.

Elder Buck was standing there, lapping at the water

when Old Tom came upon him, with a hearty hoot and holler.

"Come, Elder Buck! I know your old bones still be filled with laughter!

The winding brook is leading on; let's go a-tumbling after!

We shall wake this quiet land, which sleeps as if in trance;

the river plays a merry tune! Come, you and I shall dance!"

Elder Buck said, "Tom, do you not see that it is winter?

Now food is scarce, and deer must search for every grassy splinter

that pokes its head above the ground. So now I must be going,

and when the spring-time comes, then I shall join you in your roaming."

Said Bombadil, "Wait, if you will, until the winter passes,

but I'll be dancing, whether through the leaves, the snow, the grasses;

at midnight or at midday; at forenoon or at gloaming,

so fair you well until then; now I'm off once more a-roaming,

while rabbit-folk are sleeping, and in hollow hides the starling."

And Tom sprang off, a-singing"Hey! Come derry-dol, my darling!"

Still Tom went on until he came upon the forest's north edge,

to where the old road winds off west, and past the tree lined high hedge

the plains and valleys wind away, on up until the mountains,

where grass gives way to solid stone, and rivers churn like fountains.

And as Tom stood, he saw a sight that joyed him to behold,

for on the northern roadside, upon a wind swept mould

a pony pranced and frolicked in the ice and in the snow,

heedless of the frost that bites, and old man winter's blow.

"And who be you," cried Bombadil, "A-dancing in the field?"

The pony answered, "I am one who loves the thrilling feel

of dancing in the snowfall, or of springing in the still.

My name is Fatty Lumpkin, and I dance where-e're I will!

"My master tried to tame me to the bridle and the bit,

but I would not be cowed; nor would I let no master sit

upon my back, save one who let me dance, at night or morn,

and so he set me loose, and bid my hooves be hence unshorn.

So I have wandered near and far, through valley, hill, and dell;

where-e're the dance and music call; now, what's your name, pray tell?"

"My name is Old Tom Bombadil, and here I am the master;

My songs are the stronger songs, and my feet are faster.

And now I seek a friend with whom to dance until the spring;

will you come with me, Fatty, for to frolic as we sing?"

Then with a joyful neigh old Fatty came along with Tom,

and together they went tumbling as they sang a merry song.

The starling in his hollow, and the rabbits in their hole,

and Elder Buck, as he walked down along the river's shoal

all heard the sounds of laughter and the lay that filled the air

as Bombadil and Lumpkin pranced about, free of all care.

They danced until the sun had set, and moon was riding high,

until the winter hunter was gone far up in the sky;

and when at last they tired, they went back to Old Tom's home

to rest until tomorrow, when they both would forth, and roam

across the forest once again, and singing in the snow

would prance and shout, and travel where their hearts desired to go.

So until dawn they rested then, beside the sleeping willow;

old Fatty Lumpkin, and Old Tom Bombadillo.

End


End file.
